


Secrets (Rewrite)

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: Secrets Verse Rewite [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Assault, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Rewrite, Slurs, Trans Grian, Transphobia, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: After a drunken one night stand with Xisuma, Grian finds himself pregnant and has to figure out how to break the news to his friends. However, he denies a chance to return to Evo with the child and that leads to more trouble than it's worth.
Relationships: Grian & Shy, Grian & Xisumavoid
Series: Secrets Verse Rewite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624435
Comments: 39
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I was hoping to wait a few months but people on hellsite are restless and probably want blood so GUESS I'M POSTING IT NOW.  
Also, TW:  
Deadnaming, slurs, assault, mentions of miscarriage/abortion, puking, mentions of death

Hermitcraft. A place of freedom, friendship, and peace. It had many rules to keep these principles in place and to make sure everyone mostly got along. However, there were some unspoken rules, the biggest one being not asking about one’s past.

Were you running from a past life? Hiding from abuse? Trying to redeem yourself? Anything that made you flee to Hermitcraft was never asked about. Only those who wanted their past known were the ones to know. Everyone mostly kept their secrets to themselves.

Grian had many secrets; he was, after all, the newest member and felt that the others would disown him for some of them despite any and all evidence that proved otherwise. From being a former Watcher to the fact that he let Taurtis be killed, those were tame compared to the one that scared him most- he wasn’t exactly Grian.

Grian had been born as Ruby, the female Avairan; he silently thanked whatever gods existed that the server didn’t know much about his species. The males had bright red wings and Grian’s were… well, the females had dull brown like his own. Would they accept him being trans? Would they hate him for trying to hide it?

He hated hiding such secrets from his friends. He really did. But, he couldn’t bring himself to trust them enough to admit that he had been lying the first day he had entered Hermitcraft. He honestly liked to think that he was a good person who didn’t let others die for his own safety. He honestly liked to think that he could forever be Grian with no hormones or surgery. However, some part of him wanted to beat some sense into him. To tell him that he was a filthy, cheating liar who lived in his own warped reality held up by his delusions.

Why did his mind play tricks on him like that? Hell, he had no issues living as Grian. Becoming Grian had been the best route for his mental health. His parents denied who he was. Said he was an abomination of nature. So, Grian fled to Evo, where he wasn’t seen as Ruby anymore.

…That turned out wonderfully, didn’t it? He darkly chuckled as he mined open a small spot in one of the pillars of his base. It appeared to be just a normal wall but Grian, and only Grian, knew that it hid a bedroom behind it, complete with a shower and spare clothes.

He gathered the concrete he mined up and entered the room, replacing them with ease. He decided that he’d shower tomorrow and made quick work of removing his sweater and binder, sliding into his bed and letting out a deep sigh of relief at actually being able to breathe again.

“God, I think wearing that stupid thing is more tiring than even building this base,” he muttered softly to himself. Grian’s chest hurt from wearing his binder for too long but he refused to take it off until he was able to hide away and sleep. No one would bother him in here unless they were being nosey and getting to places they shouldn’t be. More tired than he should be, Grian closed his eyes and allowed the cold grip of slumber drag him to the realm of dreams.

It was strange waking up. He could feel the coolness of the air and hear an enderman nearby. “Where did I not light up again?” He thought to himself before he sat up and opened his eyes, finding himself on a small platform of obsidian in the End. Oh god. This was an all too familiar sight.

“It’s a delight to see you once more, Ruby.” Grian whipped his head around to see a tall woman with red hair, purple eyes, and dark purple robes walking up to him with such fluidity that, if she wasn’t wearing heels, Grian would think she was floating. This was where he’d have dreams of the Watchers giving him clues or orders. It was where they tried to get him to kill Ta-

He shook off the thoughts. “It’s Grian. You know that, Mirror.” He made his voice as curt as possible, far too tired of the bullshit he had put up with from the Watchers back in Evo. Despite trying to be strong, he still found himself shuddering at his birth name. He fucking hated it and Mirror was fully aware of that fact; yet, she loved to throw it around just to piss him off.

“Oh, Ruby…” Mirror lifted his chin with one hand to force him to look her in the eyes.

He spit in her face. “It’s Grian-“ She threw him to the ground but he sat up quickly, giving her such a hate-filled glare that he was sure he could kill her with it. “I don’t care what you say or think. I’m Grian.” Every word was hissed out and full of malice but that was how he wanted it.

Mirror only chuckled darkly, sending shivers of terror down Grian’s spine. “Yes, but your Ruby is showing.” She lifted her hand and snapped her fingers, making Grian’s soul glow a soft blue. “Drinking leads to mistakes, after all…” She grinned and snapped again before Grian noticed a smaller soul glowing on his lower torso. …Did that mean…?

“You’re fucking lying!” Grian spat out. “There’s no way in hell I’m pregnant! I’ve only had sex with one damn person in three years and that was-“ He froze when he recalled that it was only 2 months ago. Everyone had been goofing off thanks to Keralis being back and it became a party with drinks and food. While his memory was hazy, he remembered dragging Xisuma to a random home in New Hermitville and… “Oh, god. I’m pregnant.”

“Yes, you are, Ruby. Your friends are going to hate you. For hiding your gender from them. I’m sure your friend would have brought along protection if he knew you were lying to him about who you are.” Mirror only hummed and waved her lifted hand, the world became swirls as it shifted to a vision of Evo; whether it was real or not was Grian’s best guess thanks to Mirror’s ability to create illusions. “These friends know who you are. They’ll care for you. Just return to your post and we’ll allow you to interact with them, Ruby.”

Grian looked around him. God, it really as Evo, wasn’t it? All of his old friends- well, most of them- were building to a pillar in the sky to reach the next Watcher clue. Netty was giving some playful jabs towards Zee and Sam as Pearl happily asked for more blocks; they were so happy together. “Do you think Grian will ever be back?” Pearl asked.

“See, Ruby? They miss you. Come with us and they can help you raise the little bastard of a child.”

“It’s Grian!”- He hissed out, standing up and flexing his claws. “I’m not coming back just to dump a baby on my friends nor am I coming back just to deal with the sheer amount of abuse you’ve put me through! I left for a good reason!” He closed his eyes and clenched his fists in some attempt to will himself to wake up. “I’m not Ruby! Ruby is dead! Ruby is gone! Ruby was never anybody!”

Grian shot up in bed, panting and grasping his chest as he caught his breath. He was soaked in sweat and his stomach churned, soon forcing him to rush to a bucket he kept nearby and threw up into it. Tears in his eyes, he ran his hand across his stomach and noted the hint of weight he had gained. “Was she right?” He mused to himself, the nausea rising in his throat soon making him vomit again.

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Morning sickness. Soreness in the chest. Hormones going a bit haywire. Hell, the last time he had a period was- “Oh my god… Xisuma is going to fucking hate me…” What if Xisuma banned him? Make him terminate the pregnancy? Took away the baby after it was born?

Grian sighed and sobbed softly to himself, accepting that this was another secret he’d have to add to his list. He didn’t know how he’d hide a pregnancy now how he’d reveal who he was born as. “Ruby is dead… Ruby is gone… Ruby was never anybody…” He felt warm tears run down his face and resigned himself to facing this alone, letting loose the rest of his stomach contents. He knew denying Mirror would only cause trouble later on. The Watchers wouldn’t rest until they got what they wanted; that fact alone made Grian puke again.

__________

Grian sighed and gripped his arms, wanting nothing more than to go back to bed and sleep off his morning sickness. But, Sahara had a meeting and he’d be damned if he missed it, even if the past two weeks had been filled with figuring out how to break the news to his friends and seeing Mirror in random places; god, he was beyond exhausted and his entire being felt destroyed by the pregnancy and hallucinations.

“You okay, Gri?” Grian looked up and smiled at Mumbo while trying his damndest to fight the urge to puke. “You’re looking a little green.”

“I’m fine…” He leaned back in his chair and tried his best to breathe but Iskall walked up to him, setting a hand on his shoulder. “I told you, I’m fi-“ Iskall was shoved out of the way as Grian ran to the corner and puked. “F-fuck,” he muttered under his breath. Why the fuck did his child even reject breakfast?!

“You’re not okay, Grian. We’re taking you to Joe for a quick check-up.” Iskall gently grabbed Grian’s hand but flinched when the winged hermit puked again. “Mumbo?”

“I’ll clean it up. Take Grian for help.” The redstoner got up and went to grab some cleaning supplies as Iskall picked Grian up and held him close. “Update me on him, okay?” Iskall nodded and carried Grian away. He didn’t exactly want help but he was weak from the fact that he had barely eaten something that wanted to stay down in the past three weeks.

“I’ll message Joe and ask him to meet us up in your base. I doubt you’ll be able to fly- I’m not letting you, by the way- so we’re taking the nether.” Iskall walked downstairs and went towards the nether portal, gasping when he almost bumped into Joe. “Oh, hey! I was about to message you! Grian’s sick.”

Joe made a soft ‘hmm’ sound while closing his eyes in thought. “Ah, illness is such an inconvenience on the victim. It drains them physically and mentally, leaving them to lay in bed and pray for either the eventual end or good health to come, whichever one may come firs-“ Grian gagged and put a hand over his mouth. He didn’t want to puke all over Iskall. “I suppose that is a sign that I should stop. Let’s go to Python’s base. He is currently learning some healing from me.”

Python? Grian had seen the other around a few times but never interacted with him; Xisuma had told him that Python had some mental health problems so it was understandable that he tended to stay alone. “Sure, I guess.” Grian gagged again. “Ugh, let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse, abortion, dead naming, transphobia, slurs

“Well, I think he just has a stomach bug.” Python gave a nervous smile, looking to Joe for what Grian assumed to be approval. Joe only nodded, making Python puff out his chest in pride.

“Good. Now, Iskall, I would like to talk to you.” Joe waved Iskall out of Python’s home, leaving him alone with Grian. Python only shuffled in place, Grian too tired to care what the other was thinking.

“Uh… So, I uh… wanted to talk to you.” Python let out a nervous laugh and backed away, muttering something about ‘why Joe left me to do this.’ Do what? “Okay, uhm. It’s hidden but I’m a cyborg and I use that cyborg part of me to analyze the health of my patients, y’know? Joe suggested that and… uhm…” Python let out a small whimper. “Okay, so… Uhm, long story short, I detect two heartbeats.”

Grian’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. “I t-think your program i-is wrong, Python…” Python only shook his head, making Grian realize that he had been caught. What would Python do? Joe? What if they outed him? Oh god… The entire server would hate him! They’d despise him for keeping a secret, hate him for getting pregnant, want his unborn child dead, ban him for-

“Calm d-down. Please?” Python pat Grian and handed him a piece of wool. “Uhm… ground yourself with that. I use i-it to… well, g-ground myself…” Grian tilted his head, curious as to why Python was so nervous. He wasn’t normally like this, was he? “Uhm… I’ll keep your secret. I d-don’t think Joe knows b-but I might… well, have to share it with him.”

“…Please don’t. At least not for a while.” Grian held the wool close and ran his fingers across the soft yet slightly rough texture. “I… I’m going to… announce it, eventually.” Python opened his mouth to speak but Grian stopped him by continuing on. “I promise, I will soon! Just promise that you won’t tell a single soul! Nobody can know before I’m ready!”

“…Alright, alright. I’ll tell Joe you have a stomach bug. Try to… be safe, okay?” Python gave a soft smile. “C-can I ask wh-who the dad is?”

“…Xisuma.” Grian feared that man’s reaction the most. How would he handle being a father? God, this should have never happened. Part of Grian wished he’d lose the baby so he wouldn’t have to deal with the mental torture the developing infant put upon him.

__________

‘_I have this. I’m under control of my fate. I can do this_.’ Grian pant loudly and slid down the slick concrete he had added on Sahara; the building material felt like it weighed a ton and the rain falling from the heavens only made it harder to carry. He lost count of how many times he dodged concrete slipping from his grip, only to land a few centimeters from his feet. He was beyond exhausted and wanted nothing more than to take his binder off; he stood but immediately collapsed to the muddy ground with his legs shaking so much he’d sure they’d fall off.

Two weeks. Two weeks since Python revealed that he knew Grian’s secret. Luckily, the other hermit never requested any follow-up and left Grian to handle the pregnancy on his own. How far along was he? Three months? That was how long ago he had slept with Xisuma so it made the most sense. He was just glad he hadn’t seen Mirror in a week or so. She had appeared in a dream of his nine days ago.

_ “Oh, Ruby. Someone found out your secret.” Mirror giggled mockingly and the other Watcher, Flare, hissed softly. _

_ The creeper like Watcher glared at Grian with yellow eyes and sharp teeth in his mouth, his reddish skin even redder from anger. “Just come along. Your friends fucking hate you, Ruby.”_

_ “I’m not coming!” Grian flexed his fists and growled, backing to the edge of the obsidian platform and spreading his wings. “This is my home! My friends care about me!”_

_ “Then why are you hiding your pregnancy?” Flare cocked an eyebrow and adjusted his black hair. “You know they’ll make you kill your child. Fix the mistake you made.”_

Grian leaned against Sahara and sighed, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. He decided that, as soon as he began to noticeably show, he’d leave Hermitcraft under the guise that he had to visit home for a family emergency. He’d ride out the rest of his pregnancy and… Well, he didn’t know what else to do but he’d figure it out. After all, six more months would be plenty of time to decide what to do with the child he didn’t even want. The damn thing always kept him up at night with how much he had to pee or the breakdowns he had.

“_Ruby_.” Grian jerked his head up at a familiar voice and growled, turning to see Mirror standing nearby. “_You have one more chance, Ruby. Come with us and you can raise your child in a home free from the hate your friends have for you. It’ll be well cared for and no one will know of your mistake. Things will be perfect as long as you return to your post.”_

“No.” Grian sneered at Mirror. “I have a plan and it doesn’t involve you nor Flare. I’m going to handle this without you two.” He glared before Mirror lifted her hand and waved it, forcing hallucinations upon the Avairan. He was on the obsidian platform above the void with Xisuma standing before him, pure and utter hate on his face with his fists balled up and entire body tense and shaking with anger.

“I can’t fucking believe you lied to us, Gri-“ Xisuma paused to chuckle darkly in disbelief. “Well, I’m sorry. I can’t believe you lied to us, Ruby.” Grian flinched and felt his stomach twist into a knot at the sheer amount of hate and malice Xisuma put into his birth name; he was well beyond hateful at Grian lying. He wanted the hermit dead and it showed in his jerky yet slow movements, as if he was trying his damndest to not kill Grian on sight. “You can only stay here if you get rid of the child. I don’t care if it’s mine. I want it gone. To never be born. If you think I’ll let you back on Hermitcraft knowing you lied and refused to fix your dam mistake, then leave and don’t ever come back.”

Grian found himself choking out a sob he didn’t even know he had as the hallucination shifted and wavered until it was of Mumbo and Iskall staring down at Grian with the same amount of disdain Xisuma had shown for Grian. “I don’t know, Mumbo. Maybe we should leave her. After all, Grian never existed. Only Ruby and she was living a damned lie,” Iskall spoke with vile confidence and grinned at Grian in a hateful manner. “Isn’t that right, _Ruby_? You’ll never be Grian…” He laughed at the now sobbing hermit.

Grian reached out to his friends to wail his apologies. “I’m sorry! You don’t understand what it’s like to be like this! To have to hide who you are and the fact that you fucked up badly!”

“Shut the hell up, you freak,” Mumbo spat out. “We don’t want your kind here. Trannies like you should just die.” Grian gripped the ground and felt mud slid under his claws and heard it squelch around his fingers, suddenly grounding him and dispelling all of the torturous illusions around him; he shakily looked around in panic before curling up around himself into a ball and wailing loudly into his arms.

He barely registered a voice until a hand gently rest on his back, rubbing it as the other sobbed. “It’ll be okay…” That was Xisuma’s voice. Grian prayed he wouldn’t feel his binder but, if Xisuma remembered that night, then he knew Grian’s secret. Did he already hate him?

Despite feeling too weak to do so, he still managed to lift his head to notice the overhang Xisuma had built to shield them from the pouring rain. This was the man who had destroyed Grian’s mental state and brought for these feelings of self-hatred and disgust. Yet, for some odd reason, Grian was still comforted by his gentleness and caring.

Grian didn’t love him- he couldn’t- but still felt some sort of unique bond over knowing that he was the father of his child. Did Xisuma know he was pregnant? Would he be excited if he knew? Somewhere deep inside of Grian, a small fraction of him did not regret the one night stand they had. Both had been drunk and made the same mistake; Grian just questioned how much Xisuma remembered.

“Are you okay?” Xisuma’s voice was soft and caring. He loved every member in his own way- often said they were his family. He most likely didn’t know that he had a family being created right beside him. “I don’t know what happened but you kept muttering about someone named Ruby and how you were sorry…”

Grian only sat up and leaned against Xisuma with a soft sigh. He spotted Mirror from the corner of his vision before she turned and walked away, leaving only her voice echoing in his head. “I gave you your final chance and now you’ll pay for denying it. They all will…” Fear now replacing exhaustion, Grian only buried his face into Xisuma’s chest with a soft whimper, feathers ruffled out to their full and body shaking as he fought tears.

“Y-yeah. I just got overwhelmed by Sahara and Area 77… Not t-to mention building, minigames, and m-my stomach bug a week back. It’s t-too much sometimes.” He gave a fake smile to ease Xisuma; it seemed to work for the admin got up and hugged Grian after helping him up.

“Good. Because if someone was hurting you, then I’d take care of it. But, for now, you look pretty beat up. Let’s get you home.” Honestly, Grian was too tired to argue and just prayed to be able to take his binder off as soon as he could.

__________

Grian yawned loudly and stretched on his decoy bed, sitting up and instinctively feeling his growing stomach. He must have fallen asleep on the boat ride here because he didn’t even remember seeing his base in the distance. All he could remember but the admin helping Grian into a boat just to have a relaxed ride and possibly talk along the way. Grian had blacked out long before they could say anything, that much was clear.

He silently questioned if Xisuma found his binder or noticed his weight gain when placing him in his decoy bed. Ah, Xisuma would never pry. He was a great man. Maybe that’s why they were drawn to each other that fateful night? His communicator beeped and caught his attention, forcing him from his thoughts.

He checked the messages before his stomach dropped; they were all messages of desperation, some death, and mentions of Watchers; it made his skin crawl. Mirror hadn’t been lying. Her and Flare never did. Not quite thinking, he grabbed as much stuff as he could- thank god for shulker boxes- and spread his wings. It took a few flaps but he was able to take off and fly towards Mumbo’s base.

Half of it was destroyed and items were scattered everywhere. Was Mumbo okay? He hadn’t seen a death message for the mustached man, reminding him that Mumbo was meant to be working on Sahara today. Knowing Mumbo was okay, he fought every instinct to flee to another world and start over anew. “No, not again,” he growled out.

Fearful of the possibilities of the Watchers nearby- he was sure a respawn on his end would not only change him like it did everyone else who suffered a Watcher death but would also kill his child- he flew around and observed destroyed builds. Scar’s volcano was mostly rubble now and the tall hermit was gathering stuff from “shulker island” and trying to keep Jellie from fire and dangerous spots.

As he flew towards the shopping district, he noticed iTrade nothing but a crater with covering villagers. His pickle shop had been shattered and water poured onto shards of glass below. Quartz, Wartz, and Shortz was a flat, burnt crisp. Hell, the more he flew, the more he saw destruction. Even the free wool ‘shop’ had been set aflame.

He landed beside Python’s lighting shop before he felt intense energy from behind him. _Flare_. Grian whipped around but was hit with the blunt end of the axe in the face, sending him down. Flare raised the axe again and hit chest; the Watcher had clearly been aiming for the stomach but missed.

As he gasped for the air that had been forced from him, nothing but worry for his little bundle crossing his mind. As soon as he got enough air back in, he got up with a strained hiss. “Flare! Leave my friends alone!”

“You had a chance to come with us, Ruby.” Flare spat each word, eyes full of anger and hate. “You had a chance for a happy life and for a family to care for that horrid brat you have! But now…” He chuckled and grinned in a way that made Grian’s blood run cold. “I’ll make sure that not only the world will know of your secret, but you’ll lose it too!” He swung his diamond axe but Grian made quick work of rolling out of the way, scrambling up and running. “We’ll always find you, Ruby!”

Grian checked his communicator as he rang, lungs burning and his body screaming at him to rest so he could see if his child was okay. He ignored his body’s pleas out of fear, dodging various shop rubble and trying his best not to catch on fire.

>**Xisuamvoid**: I don’t know who these Watchers are but we need to abandon this area. Gather the bare essentials and meet me at spawn everyone!

>**MumboJumbo**: My base is completely destroyed so can someone grab me some food from their base?

>**Iskall85**: Can do! I’m getting stuff for Stress anyways!

>**Stressmonster101**: Thank you! Has anyone seen Grian?

>**Xisumavoid**: I put him to bed last night. I haven’t seen a death message so maybe he’s just hiding away. He’ll see us at spawn. I’m sure of it.

Grian forced his way into Sahara and raided the many shulker boxes for food and supplies, grabbing as many empty ones he could carry before filling them. He had no doubt that, in their panic, not many would remember to bring build materials. Once his inventory bag was full, he took to the skies and looked at the destroyed world once more.

Sorrow rose in his chest and forced tears to well up in his blue eyes. “…Goodbye, Hermitcraft.” He took off towards spawn, knowing full well that this might be the last time that he saw the area everyone had made a home out of. The last time he’d see what made the world what it was. They certainly couldn’t start over, either. The Watchers would hunt them down until Grian admitted to being Ruby and left with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: None that I can think of

Grian coughed loudly before he had his breakfast forced from him; he leaned against a tree and whimpered as Mumbo rubbed his back in comfort. “You’re sick again?”

“Y-yeah…” Grian lied, feathers ruffling out awkwardly due to them being so messy. He hadn’t had the energy to preen them lately. Hell, it had only been a day of running and a few commands to get them halfway to the world border. Xisuma said he didn’t want to risk getting there right away in case it was a trap, though he did want to extend it as soon as they got there.

“Hopefully, it’ll pass.” Mumbo flinched when Grian puked again, the winged hermit cursing himself for eating so early despite knowing he’d just puke it all back up. “We should really get Joe to check it out, though.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine… Soon.” Worry gnawed his at his stomach, which hurt from lack of proper food. The attack Flare gave Grian didn’t seem to harm the child nor have any lasting effects on Grian but he still found himself worried. This was his child! Even if he didn’t want it at first… He guessed the fact was _starting _to grow on him?

“We’ll help you out, G.” Iskall pat Grian’s back and ducked up his arm, supporting his weight. “That’s what friends are for, after all!” Grian silently wondered why he had been drawn to Xisuma rather than Mumbo or even Iskall. Mumbo was his best friend and was quite attractive while Iskall was one of his favorite hermits and had a decent look. Why didn’t he get with Mumbo or Iskall? Why was it Xisuma? He wasn’t even that attractive!

Grian knew _exactly _why he had been drawn towards Xisuma; some part of him wanted to be “normal” and love Xisuma. Some part of him hated being aromantic. He knew that he couldn’t change it and, in his drunken state, maybe he thought getting knocked up would allow him to love. That worked out _perfectly _well and now he was borderline breakdown every day with his friends running from the Watchers. He hated himself for it.

The duo helped Grian into base camp, which was composed of makeshift tents with shulker boxes strewn about; no body really had any qualms over who’s shulker box was who’s. They were all sharing in their moments of fleeing to safety. It was honestly nice to see everyone working together, some of them in groups to complete basic yet needed tasks.

Wels and Python were discussing where to go to gather supplies, with Python seeming entirely different from his once nervous self and instead as happy as a lark. Cub and Scar sparred with each other using sticks as Xisuma talked to Doc and Ren. False and Stress were talking possible battle plans as Keralis chat with Joe and Cleo.

Mumbo and Iskall helped Grian over to Joe. “Hey, Grian’s sick again.” Grian couldn’t help but to notice Keralis shuffle in place when Python came near. Why was he nervous around the normally quiet hermit? “He can’t seem to keep stuff down today.”

“Ah, the human body can go a while without food. It is water we must worry about. Python, do you mind helping Grian into my tent?” Iskall and Mumbo passed a very weak and tired Grian to Python, who hoisted him up with no issue. “I’ll be there in a minute, Python.”

Grian let Python take him into the tent and lay him down on Joe’s bed. Hopefully, the kind hermit didn’t mind too much. “Joe will be with you soon, Grian!” Why was Python acting so differently? “Uhm, we’ll probably have to tell him of what’s going on because you’re puking more than you can drink in. He might want to use some magic on you.”

Magic? While many aspects of the world were magical, it was rare to see someone who could harness it easily. It was often considered dangerous to be intentionally used and could cause more harm than good. Yet, it made sense that Joe had control over it; the hermit was fairly skilled.

Joe walked into the tent and closed the flap, waving to Grian. “Alright, so we have a stomach bug again? It just seems that bad luck follows some wherever they go.” Grian sat up but nausea rushed over him and Python was barely able to grab the bucket needed for Grian to puke in time. After losing the rest of his breakfast, Grian dry heaved a few times as Joe rubbed his back. “I’m s-sorry,” he managed to mutter out to Joe and Python, tears running down his face.

“Ah, do not worry about it. If I got angry over someone being sick, then I certainly wouldn’t be that good of a person, now would I? If you could be so kind as to lay back down? We haven’t given you a proper check up since the attack, actually.” Joe guided the other into laying on the bed, Python shuffling in place as Joe lifted Grian’s sweater.

Grian grabbed Joe’s wrist to stop him with nothing but fear dictating his every move. “I-I’m sure I’m fine. A-after all, I didn’t m-meet these Watchers.”

Joe only gave a half glare before sighing loudly. “I’m going to have to be mean and say that I don’t care. You could have been seriously hurt, Grian!” He jerked out of Grian’s grip and lifted his sweater, pausing upon seeing the binder and bruising on Grian’s lower chest.

The binder was too small to be considered an undershirt and the excuse of a bra surely wouldn’t help him in this situation. Joe gently traced his fingers across the bruising them the Grian’s stomach, clearly curious about the swelling. “Grian, might I ask if you are okay?”

Grian whimpered and curled up away from Joe, tears running down his face as thoughts raced away from his control. He found himself sobbing out incoherent apologies and begging Joe to not hate him and for him to not tell anyone no matter what. Grian felt a hand on his shoulder and became convinced that Joe was about to drag him out for everyone to see the shameful being that was him; the freak who got knocked up yet still desired to be male.

“Grian, calm down. I won’t hurt you,” Joe whispered with a soft hum to his voice, Python walking up beside him. “Listen, I’ll keep your secret because it’s not right to out someone like that. However, judging by the look on your face, you know you’re pregnant. You need to come to me once a week to check up on the child and, once you get bigger, we’ll figure it out from there.”

Grian sighed and laid his head back, defeated. “I guess I have you and Python now, huh?”

“Oh, uhm. I wasn’t meant to tell you Joe but uhm… I’ve known about Grian for a while now. Uhm… I didn’t want to stress him out more with check ups and-“ Joe whipped his head around to glare at Python, who chirped in response. “I’m sorry!”

“…We will speak of this later, Python. For now, we need to let Grian rest. You sleep, Grian.” Joe got up and ushered Python out of the tent. While he was glad to have friends he could count on, he felt guilty for having such a burden on the two hermits. He decided to take Joe’s advice and rest before doing anything else, letting sleep overtake him. He was sure Joe wouldn’t let anyone in the tent while he was asleep.

__________

Grian’s feet hit the ground hard enough to send shocks up his legs as he pant heavily in his run. He _needed _to lead the Watchers away from his friends. In fact, he had been doing so for the past 3 days, barely stopping to rest during that time despite his body screaming as him to stop and take care of his child. His friends couldn’t be hurt thanks to his own, stupid mistake!

Mirror’s voice cackled around him with seemingly no source. “_Oh, Ruby. You’ll kill all of your friends if you keep hanging around them. They’ll hate you once they realize that the coming deaths will be all because of you…” _Grian tripped over a root and saw himself going to the ground in slow motion. As soon as he hit it, he woke up with a start.

Thank god he had only been dreaming. He looked to Mumbo nearby in their shared tent, the other twitching slightly in his sleep but otherwise fine. Iskall, on the other hand, was snoring loudly and made Grian question how anyone got any sleep with him around.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep after his nightmare, he came from his tent and jumped upon seeing Xisuma awake while sitting in front of a dying fire. He had taken the night shift last night so… Why was he awake now? “Can’t sleep?” Grian sat next to him.

Xisuma jumped a little before chuckling and nodding as he poked at the dying embers. “I had a nightmare where the Watchers too everyone as slaves and made me face this world alone.” He looked to the world border, which he had been trying to extend for the past two days. “What about you?”

“I had one, too. One where I was on my own and running.” Grian gulped. “…Actually, I want to admit something.” Xisuma tilted his head as Grian took a deep breath in. First secret out then he can work on the other one. “I know the Watchers.”

“You know them? How?” Xisuma turned his full attention to Grian, making his stomach churn with anxiety.

“Well, they were like parents to me for a while then…” Grian debated how much he should tell. “…Then, they became abusive and I left. They… hurt a lot of people, Xisuma. I think they want me.”

“…Well, we have your back either way, Grian. That’s what friends are for!” The admin smiled and hugged Grian as Cub came back from patrol, Scar not far behind. “Cub, I’ll take the next patrol. I can’t sleep.”

Cub nodded so Grian let Xisuma wander off, sword in hand. He felt better having one secret out and knowing his friends would be there for him. But what about the other one? He half debated running. He was either going to have to fess up to being Ruby of have his friends be killed. Both options were torture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Abuse, manipulation, dead naming, assault, mention of panic attacks, death, implied miscarriage, transphobia

Grian blankly watched the world border fade away to reveal new lands; he felt numb and tired, though he assumed that was because it had been difficult to keep any food down lately. His hand ran over his growing belly as he cursed his unborn child for rejecting the food he tried to provide himself and it. He wanted nothing more than for the pregnancy to be over.

“Alright. Let’s go-“ he curtly muttered, earning a few worried looks from his friends as he pushed his way past everyone and began walking to the new lands; he was aware of everyone hesitating to follow him but he assumed they blamed it on his “illness.” Joe and Python had suggested using that as an excuse until they could find out how to break the news. He had to repay them as soon as they took care of Mirror and Flare; both had been trying their best to keep Grian stable but there was only so much they could do for Grian’s damaged mental state as it deteriorated further with each passing hour.

Someone walked up beside him and turned his head, blinking at Python approaching him. He seemed to be anxious again; that man was a mystery. “U-uhm. Hi, Grian! I w-wanted to use a minor h-healing spell on you!” It made sense that Python knew magic- he was being trained for something by Joe.

However, healing magic was tricky. You had to do it almost perfectly. Too much and you’ll shut their body down. Too little and their recovery would take longer. Joe was the only one that Grian knew who was an expert at such magic; he often used them in place of health related potions. “How good is your magic?”

Python made a face of thought as they crossed into an oddly dense taiga biome. The trees seemed almost mega taiga size but the grass was still grass and not podsoil. It was strange; Grian had no time to think about it. “I think I’m pretty good! Joe’s been teaching me! When I came to Hermitcraft, I was scared of a lot…” He sighed and gripped himself. “I was afraid of meeting the other hermits and a lot of things made me have panic attacks. But…” He smiled. “Joe helped me cope and I think I’m fine now! I’m surprised my panic attacks aren’t more well known.” He chuckled darkly with tears in his eyes. “Then again, I don’t want to ever relieve the part of my life that caused those panic attacks. I’m… just glad I don’t remember most of the problems I had.”

Grian felt at ease being near Python despite not knowing him too well. He seemed honest, kind, and sweet; being trained by Joe led to his credibility. “How is Joe? I’ve talked to him a few times but I don’t think it was ever in depth like some others.”

“Joe’s a simple man. Little weird sometimes but we all love him for it!” Python raced ahead to pick some flowers growing. He had such odd personality shifts… A sick feeling came over Grian, making him turn. Despite knowing it was hallucination, he still charged to stop Mirror from attacking Mumbo.

Mumbo laid at his feet, unmoving and Mirror chuckling darkly as her sword dripped with his blood. Oh god, what if this was real?! It felt real! The other hermits backed away and Mirror grabbed Grian by the face. “Oh, Ruby. You really thought I’d let you go on by without some harm coming to your friends?” She sent a wave of magic through the hermits, some screaming as it shocked them and others simply collapsing. She pressed a sword against Grian’s neck, grabbing him by the arm. “Let this be a lesson.”

Grian fell back, only to see Mumbo above him with shoulders tense, body shaking, and worry in his eyes. “Grian? You had a panic attack.” Right, so it _had _been a panic attack. It felt so real, though Mirror was known for her vivid hallucinations. His world began to shift again as he grasped at Mumbo at some attempt to keep himself grounded.

“N-no! I’m sorry! Mirror! Flare! Stop!” He opened his shut eyes and saw Xisuma standing before him. He _knew _Mirror was just messing with his mind but it didn’t mean that the hate in Xisuma’s eyes hurt any less, sword pointed at Grian’s head.

“You lied to me… You lied to all of us!” He pressed the tip of his sword against Grian’s throat. “Maybe this was for the best. If I found out that you were pregnant with my child before Mirror did us all a favor, I would have done the job myself…” Confusion hit Grian until he noticed blood covering his hands and legs, making him yell and sob loudly in grief.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Xisuma! This was never meant to happen!” He reached out for his friend but something weighed him down, forcing his arms to his sides. “Please… I don’t want you to hurt my baby…” The world wavered and shifted yet Grian was still trapped.

Flare sat before him with their usual anger and hate on their face. “You just _had _to listen. You just needed to come with us. Now you’re down a child and too many friends. _They all hate you, Ruby._”

Grian thrashed about and kicking something, lunging at Flare and wrapping a hand around their throat, using their free one to punch their head as hard as his weak body could do so. “Leave me alone!”- he screeched out, wings spreading as someone pulled on them. A small wad of feathers were jerked out, grounding him suddenly enough that he fell back and coughed.

The world was normal once more. He looked around in panic and spotted Xisuma on the ground before him, coughing and catching his breath and his helmet laid on the ground beside him, cracks and chips in it; god, Grian’s hand hurt. Xisuma’s cheek and eye were already starting to bruise as blood ran from his nose.

Grian looked to the other hermits and spotted Python getting up, clenching his chest; a noticeable footprint on it made Grian’s stomach churn with guilt. Mumbo held a few feathers with shock on his face, scratches across his face bleeding as Joe wiped his own bloody nose away. Oh god, he did this. “I-“

“No,” Xisuma interrupted Grian, sitting up with Python’s assistance as Scar and Cub checked on Mumbo and Joe, Cleo trying to get to Joe to see if her friend was okay. “Y-you were having some b-bad flashbacks, Grian.” He smiled after a few harsh coughs, making Grian notice his missing tooth. “It’s o-okay…”

“But I attacked you! And the others!” Grian stood up and spread his wings but someone gently grabbed one; he turned and spotted Joe, who only shook his head. It’d be difficult to run away with him near. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Python walked up to Grian with a slight wobble, still gripping his chest. “Don’t be-“ his voice was almost mean, shocking Grian slightly. However, the others seemed to agree, for the most part. Grian lowered his wings and sighed.

“I’ll try not to be…”

“Grian,” Xisuma started. “You don’t have to answer this if it’s too much but… During your panic, you kept mentioning someone named Ruby and a baby. What’s going on?”

No, no, no, no, no! “R-ruby? Who’s that?” Grian chuckled nervously and backed away. “I don’t know a Ruby!” God, was everyone staring at him? Did they start to piece two and two together?! No, no, no, no, no!!! He couldn’t let them figure this out! He-

He had to get away!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I got some nasty death threats over at tumblr and i deleted my blog and took a few to recover my mental health state.  
TW: violence

_“Grian, you don’t have to answer this if it’s too much but… during you panic, you kept mentioning someone named Ruby and a baby. What’s going on?”_

He had to get away. He had to run and get somewhere away from the hermits! Just- anywhere! He shoved past Joe with enough force to send the kind hermit to the ground and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Hell, he even took to the skies to avoid detection. _‘They can’t know. They’ll hurt the baby!’ _Despite his mind racing, realization dawned upon him. This was his child! Even if he didn’t originally want the child, he sure as hell didn’t want any harm to come to it! He cared for it…

He flew until his wings were sore, then flew some more. The taiga biome was MASSIVE enough for it to not even thin out for at least an hour. When it did, it bled into a savannah biome, thus making some of the acacia trees rather large. Judging by the sheer amount of energy he felt when he landed, someone was practicing heavy magic. Who could be doing such a thing?

Well, it would hide his own energy signature. He might as well build base nearby and hope the nearby person wouldn’t mind. So, he got to work. While a limited block selection thanks to night falling did hinder his skills, he managed to make a small hut with a bed and crafting table. Things would be fine.

Grian yelled at being woken up by the floor shifting and fell off the bed into a stairway, catching himself on the railing and barely avoiding being hit with a hanging lantern. He gathered himself and took in the build. Spruce fences for the rails, lanterns hanging from the stone ceiling, oak stairs, and stone walls. At the base of the stairs stood a young male- probably in his mid twenties- with brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a tank top, a wristband with the trans flag on it, and a space necklace with the asexual pride colors on it.

“Uh, hi?” Grian awkwardly waved and stood up, dusting himself off. The man glanced at the sword he had in hand, then Grian. Knowing what was about to come, Grian went to run but found the entrance- and his only escape- closing. He was knocked to the floor and dragged to the main part of the base.

It had acacia walls with lots of flower pots and each section divided up into function. The man pinned Grian to the ground and pressed his sword against Grian’s neck, hands pulsating teal magic. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t rip your soul apart and destroy your very existence, _Watcher scum.” _Grian whimpered upon realizing that he must have some Watcher magic left.

“Woah, woah! I literally just built a base and fell in!” He tried to gently push the sword out of the way but only earned it being pushed up against his neck further; the cold diamond made his blood run even colder. “I just need shelter! I’m running from some former caretakers of mine!” The man gave Grian a quizzical look and eased off, clearing his throat but not letting Grian up.

“Explain yourself.” His voice was curt despite the various cracks from the masculine tone being disguised.

“Uhm, I’m Grian. I used to be a Watcher- not by choice- and left when their transphobia got to be too much! Cuze uhm… Well, you know what it’s like to be trans, right?” He gestured to the man’s wristband in some hopes he was right. The man let him go and lifted him to his feet.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing out here if you’re running? My base is magically guarded, though I suppose normal circumstances such as mining or falling into it can still reveal it.” He chuckled, his entire personality shifting. “I’m Shy.”

“Uh, Grian. I can leave if you want me to-“

Shy pat his back a bit harshly. “Nah, man. As one trans guy to another, welcome home! This has been my base since these lands became available! I’ve managed to make it my own little home while I train in the Council.”

“So, what kind of name is Shy?” Grian asked as Shy led him to a small set of chairs and let him sit. “If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

“It’s short for my handle, Shylittlestump. Y’know how some have unique handles and go by said handles? That’s me. My birth name sucked ass so I yeet it away and became Shy. I have to thank my friend for that name idea!” He laughed and went to a nearby chest, looking around. “Sheesh, I need to organize this mess again.”

“I usually just toss my stuff wherever it can fit.” Grian observed the campfires sitting in a false fireplace. He noticed that Shy had stopped moving and turned to see the other with a horrified look upon his face; that alone made him cackle. “Mumbo has the same reaction!” His stomach growled loudly, stopping his laughter and reminding him that he hadn’t eaten a proper meal in days.

Shy quickly crafted up some mushroom stew and shoved it into his hands. “Eat or I’ll kick your ass.” He was stern yet held caring in his voice. As Grian began to eat, Shy kept speaking after sitting next to him. “You look like you’ve been flying for weeks. Are you running from the Watchers you mentioned?”

“That and reality. My friends don’t know who I was before Grian. Plus…” He ran a hand over his stomach. “…One of my friends got me pregnant. I don’t think he knows or that he even remembers we slept together.”

“Ouch??? Well, please be comforted by the fact that the Council Is trying to get the Watchers! They want to arrest those fuckers for the torture they’ve put countless people through!” Shy took out some cooked chicken and began to eat. “Stay with me and we’ll avoid them together. Like I said, my base is magically guarded so it should be hard to find.”

“Thank you, Shy.” Grian yawned and finished his mushroom stew as the other took out a small orb with a blue-gray tint and an odd symbol on it. Grian swore he had seen that symbol before, though he didn’t know where. “I feel nasty. I’ve been on the run for a while now.”

“Go shower. I’ll get you some clothes as soon as I get this damn thing working!” He smacked it a few times after pressing a few buttons. “Downstairs, down the left hall, to the right.” Grian nodded and followed Shy’s directions.

He took his sweet time in the shower, glad to just be able to actually feel clean for the first time in a week. It was a nice, refreshing feeling and seemed to push new energy through him. Could he trust Shy, though? As much as he wanted to, something told him that the trans male was hiding something. He didn’t have much of a choice in trusting him for now, did he?

__________

Grian grunted and wriggled about as he struggled with his binder. “Hrn- HEY!” He fell off the bed and landed on his back, groaning loudly. Ouch? God, that surely didn’t feel well.

“Are you okay in there, G-man?” Despite it only being a month with Shy, the other had come to be Grian’s caretaker. He’d be on his weird device a lot at night to learn more about pregnancy and Grian’s species just to make sure that his child was developing healthily.

“I just… Ugh, I need help!” Grian sat up and pouted as Shy walked in. “I hate this. I fucking hate this so much! I can’t even wear my damn binder half of the time!” He whimpered and felt tears well up in his eyes, blurring his vision. Shy only hummed in comfort as he had Grian lift his arms, slipping his binder.

“It’ll be fine, Grian. You’re in a tough spot and that’s fine.” Shy kneeled down to Grian’s level and ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair. “Tell you what. We’ll get you in a nice, warm bath and then we can sit down with some hot chocolate and watch some stupid videos. Sound good?”

“…Yeah, that sounds nice.” Grian stood up- with Shy’s help- and hugged him. Shy tensed at first before easing. “Thank you, Shy. You’ve been a wonderful person. A good friend.”

“Anything for you, G-man. Now, hurry up before I make the hot chocolate without you!” Shy gently shoved Grian from his room and they split ways. “You know where your clothes are!”

“They’re yours too, you know!”  
“Yeah, yeah. Shuddap.” Things were going to be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: None I can think of  
Sorry for the delay. Lost a LOT of motivation after the death threats :/  
I started posting this on Tumblr again under secretsverse  
Asks are disabled tho so you may messgae me, i guess

Sore feet. Aching back. Constant exhaustion. If Grian knew pregnancy would be this miserable, he’d just have never come to Hermitcraft in the first place; after all, coming led to the events that led to…. Well, this! At least on Evo, people knew his secret. He shook off his run away thoughts and smiled.

This was the happiest he had been since he had gotten pregnant 5 months ago- only 2 months since he fled his friends- and Shy had been a major factor in that. The trans man was kind and understanding, often doing research for Grian when he got scared or worried over his growing child; he also read more about the Watchers and found great ways to hide from them. Grian was safe and felt protected just being near Shy.

He ducked into Shy’s base as he ate some bread he had used for a recent villager trading session. Another false contraction hit him, making him gasp loudly. “Grian? Is that you?” Shy’s voice echoed from the main area of the base. “Are those stupid Braxton-Hicks contractions hitting you again?”

“Y-yeah. I don’t care how natural they are-“ Grian complained as he entered the living room. “They still hurt!” He walked past Shy, who was wearing a tank top and shorts. Normally, Grian would be surprised at someone trans not having a binder on but hormones had gotten the better of him and both trans men had sex about a week ago. It has surprisingly not been awkward after. In fact, they had become two yet to transition.

Grian dug in the chests before Shy got up and handed him some cooked chicken. “Hungry?” Grian nodded as Shy kissed his forehead; it had become a sign of affection between them consider Avarians often groomed each other in affection and, since their hair was basically feathers, it was included in that. “I was about to go looking for you, G-man!”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Grian removed his red sweater and the spare bra Shy had given him, setting the chicken aside when morning sickness wanted to smack him in the face. “Ugh, I need to stop wearing that…” He tossed on a nearby T-shirt and sat before the fireplace, smiling as Shy plopped himself beside him.

“Well, I’ve done a bit more research on the Watchers. Their magic is fueled by negative feelings so abuse and torture makes them stronger. I’ve been chit-chatting with some fellow Council members and we’re going to try to trick them into a trap and kill them! Though only actual members can trap their souls; they’re hella powerful.”

Grian couldn’t help but to tilt his head slightly as his wings twitched. “What even is the Council? And actual members? I’m more curious than confused but still-“ He pointed to Shy’s device, which was sitting on a table. “You also use that thing a lot.”

“Oh!” Shy jumped a little with an expression of surprise on his face. “Yeah, the Council takes care of threats to worlds around the multiverse! I have this little thing to keep in contact with my mentor because I’m training to be a Warrior! I mean, I _should _be close to graduating! My friend is too! I have no doubt we’ll be the best there is!”

“Yeah, yeah. I have no doubt that you’ll be the best. Is your training why you run off for a day every week?” Grian chuckled and leaned onto Shy with a soft purr.

“Yeah, I don’t really want to risk those Watchers finding you. They’ll hurt you and the baby! So, I train elsewhere with my mentor who, by the way, is the coolest guy I know! Besides, you’re pretty dsyphric with this pregnancy _and _your friends might find you if you’re out for too long. I don’t want them finding out your secret. Well…” Shy grabbed some cooked chicken and stuffed it into his mouth with a grin. “At least for now. We’ll figure it out sooner or later!”

Grian couldn’t help but to smile, more than ecstatic that his friend was so caring. He often took Grian’s situation and emotions into account before he acted, even if he did tend to act without thinking in other aspects of life. But, it was fine. Shy may be blunt and lack basic empathy but at least he was sympathetic; Shy refused to allow Grian to be depressed and laying around, often coming across as hard-headed and sometimes mean. But, he meant well and wouldn’t do anything to put him and his child in harm’s way.

Part of Grian wished he was having Shy’s child, no matter how impossible it was. He was a wonderful partner and would have made an even better dad. Hell, the trans man often joked that he was the child’s dad unofficially.

“Not that hungry?” Shy asked, eying the chicken Grian had set aside. Grian could only nod and set his bag beside him. “Morning sickness?” Another nod. Shy huffed a little before his device beeped softly. “You know the dealio, G-man.” Grian moved out of view of the device. Why didn’t Shy want him in view of whoever he was talking to? “You, what’s up?”- Shy asked as a holographic screen popped up, the back only static to Grian’s eyes.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news simply because I’d rather be the messenger of good or even wonderful news…” He recognized that voice, Grian was sure of it. It was soft and sweet, almost like a peaceful lullaby that floated through the air with the wind to soothe all who were lucky enough to catch a glimpse of it. “The Watchers seem to be in your area, Shy. I su-“ The voice paused as Shy took another bite of chicken. “Shy, I know food is like love to you and we each have our own likes and dislikes but, please. Stop eating while I’m talking.”

Shy swallowed his food and shrugged. “Listen. I trained my ass off yesterday, Mr Healer-Man. I’m fucking starving. But, tell me the news.”

“The Watchers have noticed your magical energy. I suggest evacuation as soon as possible.” Fear coursed through Grian upon hearing the news. Oh, god. They were going to kill him! Tey were going to find him and harm the baby and hurt Shy and-

“Deep breaths, G-man. We’ll get you out of here safely, ‘kay?” Shy set the device down. “Meet us up at the nearby village, Poet.” He began gathering shulker boxes. “This is bullshit, man! I just got comfortable! But, I guess we don’t have much of a choice, huh?”

“You do not…” Poet muttered. “It is for both your safety and your housemate’s safety.”

“Uuuugh!” Shy groaned loudly. “Just… uh… My friend is… Well, long story but meet me up and I’ll be ready to skedaddle-skedoodle! Your heart is my noodle!”

“That’s… not how the saying goes…”

“Oh, shuddap. It makes me laugh so it’s hella valid.” He pressed a button on the device and hung up. “Ah, sorry G-man. Gotta displace you again. The Watchers are a bunch of asswipes who need to know how to chill the fuck out.” He gave Grian a half empty shulker box. “I’ll help you pack up, ‘kay?”

Anxiety welled up inside of Grian but both packed up what they could. “Who are we meeting?” He asked. “I just don’t know if I’m comfortable meeting someone I don’t even know. Especially with…” He traced a hand over his stomach, which was clearly visible even when he wore his sweater. “Well, with the little bundle coming…”

“I know, I know. But, safety first.” He grabbed Grian’s hand and both exit the base as soon as they were ready and Grian had his normal outfit on- minus his binder or a bra. “Sometimes, I gotta be a dick and say fuck how you feel. You’re going to live whether you like it or not.” Yeah, Shy wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Grian allowed himself to be taken to the nearby savannah village, where some villagers grunted in confusion at Grian being back so soon. “Ah, don’t pay them no mind,” Shy muttered out. “Villagers aren’t the smartest and probably have no idea what the hell we’re doing.”

Shy let go of Grian’s hand and let him lean against a haybale as the other climbed atop a house to place a campfire and fan it to gain more smoke. “If they don’t see this shit, then I’m going to get both Poet and Poppy some new glasses!”

“Who are we even looking for?” Grian called out, eying the area in anxiety. “Maybe I can help?”

“Just some guy in a cloak with dark glasses!” Shy jumped down and landed gracefully, walking over to Grian. “Doesn’t matter. I see him. Looks like he brought along his apprentice, Poppy.”

“Who are they, anyways?”

“Healers. Over at the Council, we have nicknames because the multiverse is fucking MASSIVE and sometimes multiple versions of the same people join so, nicknames to avoid confusion. My nickname is Trader because I’m a jack of all trades! But, the one in the cloak is Poet and the other is Poppy.”

What weird nicknames. Why not just call them by their actual names? After all, Grian doubt two versions of the same person interacted often. Still, these nicknames might not be unwarranted; Grian just had that feeling. “I hope they’re okay with… Well, who I am…”

“Ah, don’t worry too much. They’re total sweethearts! Plus, they’re chill with me and they know I’m trans! I even dated Poppy there for a hot minute!”

“Must you mention that to everyone you know?” Poet asked at the two approached Shy and Grian. He wore a blue cloak with a flower pin and dark glasses to cover his eyes, brown hair brushed neatly to one side. Poppy had red, freckled skin and had a scarf with flowers and vines sewn into it around his eyes. He also wore a fancy suit with vines around his arms as flowers bloomed from the various buds. “I understand that Poppy was different from others but… Well, I suppose my complaining won’t stop you.”

‘_I swear, I know that voice!’ _Grian began trying to place the voice to a name but Shy began to talk, distracting him.

“Alright, we’re heading on out and y’all are leading, ‘kay?” Shy stretched a few times before giving a highly exaggerated bow. “After you, my Healers.” Poppy silently waved for them to follow so, despite something telling Grian to run, he followed them. However, he stuck close to his partner and found himself holding his friend’s hand in comfort. “It’ll be okay,” Shy whispered. “I trust these two idiots with my life.”

“I hope I can trust them with both mine and my child’s.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohgoodness! This chapter was fun to write! Tbh, it's one of my favorite chapters simply because it's so action packed!  
I found that what I wanted to add on content wise would have made this chapter too long so I guess it's being split up. Be prepared for new content, because I'm going to deviate from the old version's canon a bit!  
EDIT: Forgot trigger warnings!  
Swearing, risk of death, hallucinations, emotional abuse, mentions of abortion

“Where are we going?” Grian asked meekly. This was the taiga biome he had abandoned his friends in. Were they still around? “This place is… making me nervous…” He squeezed Shy’s hand, earning a small squeeze back in comfort as Poet hummed, as if he was in deep thought.

“I understand but we must escape Shy’s shelter and that area as fast as we possibly can. The Watchers have surely noticed you two are gone by now. They were looking for you.” This only served to make Grian whimper, which earned another comforting squeeze from Shy.

“I’m not exactly ready for the visions again…” Grian had told Shy of the hell the Watchers had put him through. The sheer amount of abuse, transphobia, and torture they gave him just for not being cis. Shy kissed his forehead and pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as the smaller male fought the urge to curl in on himself.

“I’ll ground you as fast as I can, G-man. Besides, if they try anything, they’ll have the go through me!” Shy puffed out his chest in pride. “I’m not easy to beat!”

Grian chuckled softly and nuzzled into Shy’s chest, closing his eyes and allowing the other to lead him safely through the wooded biome. The taller trans male whispered any time there was a dip or a rock that Grian might trip over; it was a small gesture yet it meant a lot to Grian.

Shy stopped. Grian opened his eyes to see Shy glaring at Poet with enough anger to smelt iron ore. “Shy? What’s wrong?” Familiar voices drifted up from nearby and panic shot right through Grian like an arrow piercing his heart. Those were… the hermits!

“You tricked us, Poet!” Shy jerked away from Grian- he made sure the pregnant male didn’t fall- and stormed to Poet and Poppy, Poppy growling and standing protectively in front of his mentor. “You dirty bastard! What in the fuck were you even thinking, man?!”

“Grian needs to be with his friends. They’re worried about him and he did leave them in a panic before.” Poet’s voice was calm despite Shy almost shoving Poppy aside to get to Poet.

“Bullshit-“ Shy started before Poppy nipped at his hand in a clear warning. Grian took a few steps back, his stomach twisting into such a knot that he was sure that he’d puke; he didn’t want to be near the hermits! They’d hate him for lying to them for so long, for fleeing, for hiding the pregnancy, and they’d surely harm the child!

Grian tripped and hit the ground, which soon became an all too familiar void. ‘_No no no no! Not again!’_ Against his better judgement, he began to run in whatever direction he felt was away from the possible danger that was Poet and Poppy. Each dip and drop almost sent him to the ground but he kept on. Flare’s voice echoed mockingly around him.

“Aw, the poor little Council betrayed you. They led you to your death! A much deserved one, I might add~” Grian suddenly lost all sense of the ground before ice cold water sent enough shock through his body to lock it up; where the hell was the surface?! “You’ll respawn, sure. But you’ll lose your child forever… And they’ll hate you even more for it! Then again, it could be a favor for them!”

Grian’s lungs burned- he tried his best not to inhale water- as the river’s current shoved and jostled him downstream, disorienting the Avairan even more than the void was. He was going to die here and it’d be all his fault! He’d lose his child and he’d deserve all of the hate he’d get for being so stupidly reckless!

_‘Shy will get me!’ _He told himself, feeling for the bottom of the river. Aha! He found it and pushed off of it, breaching the surface was a loud gasp and harsh coughs. The void hallucination was gone, but that was the least of his worries. Rapids were fast approaching; there was no way in hell he’d survive if he got to those!

Grian swam the best he could with his exhausted body and gripped onto the high shore, though his grip was too weak to pull himself out. The current tugged on him and the extra weight of his child only made it so much more difficult to fight it. Hell, he had lost the ability to fly properly about a week ago, now only able to flap his wings and get a few feet off the ground; that surely didn’t help him with how wet they were, that much was for sure!

“Help!” He screamed out, feet kicking at the decaying dirt and scrambling for a strong enough grip to pull himself up. “Somebody!” Oh god, he was going to die! No matter how hard he fought, he was going to die! “I can’t die! I can’t lose my baby!”

“Grian!” Was that…?

“Xisuma! H-help!” Xisuma rushed forward and grabbed Grian’s hand, struggling to pull him up. Shy came up beside him and pulled him as well, Poet and Poppy not far behind. All four grabbed Grian and pulled him free from the river, Grian collapsing and clinging to Shy as tightly as he could with soft sobs.

The rest of the hermits quickly came to their location. Whether it was from the screaming or if Poet and Poppy had told them… Well, that was the winged hermit’s best guess. Poet raised a hand and magic overtook both him and Poppy, quickly changing their outfits and revealing them to be Joe and Python. Grian… well, he felt as if he should have known it was them.

“What in god’s green earth were you fucking thinking?!” Grian flinched at Python’s harsh tone, the creeper hissing softly and giving some ‘_tsss’ _warning sounds in anger. “You could have gotten killed!” He went to move towards Grian- the trans hermit scrambled behind Shy for protection- but Joe stopped him, muttering something about being careful not to blow his cover.

“I thought you wouldn’t run but… I suppose I was wrong.” He gave a half of a glare at Grian but he moved towards Grian in a soft manner. “Shy has been keeping us updated on your condition but, as skilled as he may be, he has only basic Healer training. I think we should at least give you a proper check up, especially after your trip.”

“Aw, shit.” Shy sighed and rubbed Grian’s back; Grian could feel him flinch as he coughed up water. Sobs escaped his throat soon after as he dug his nails into Shy’s shoulders. “I guess we can’t hide forever, G-man. Might as well say _something _to your friends, even if Joe and Python are dirty, lying assholes who trick us into coming into what could have very well been danger!” God, Grian had _never _seen Shy this angry before, fire blazing in his blue eyes. Joe and Python looked away in shame. ‘_Good.’ _Grian thought bitterly.

Despite the bitterness in his chest, Grian still found himself almost wailing at the sight of his old friends. They must hate him. They probably already noticed his swollen stomach and they’d surely hate him and- “G-man. Calm down.”

“I’m sorry!” Grian finally wailed out after a few tense moments of silence. “I’m sorry Iied and I’m sorry I put all of you in danger! I’m sorry the Watchers took out their anger over me onto you guys! T-they… They’re abusive b-but I should have just stayed with th-them to protect you!”

He backed away when Mumbo took a step forward. “N-no! Stay away!” He clung tightly to Shy, who only kissed his forehead silently. “Truth is… I’m not G-grain. I was born as Ruby a-and…” He felt a lump rise in his throat. “I’m trans! I thought I could live without any transitioning b-but the party a few months a-ago… I got drunk and had sex with Xisuma a-and got pregnant!”

It felt both wonderful and horrible to reveal his secret. Even if he did get disowned by his friends, he still had Shy and at least the trans man cared enough to not worry about his gender identity. “I’m sorry I hid this from you… I was scared you guys would hate me for it…”

“Grian, I’ll never have an issue with you being trans…” Xisuma started, waking to Grian and kneeling down to his level. “Ex is trans himself. What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t accept him?”

“You say that as if you didn’t ban me!” Evil Xisuma yelled out from somewhere in the crowd of hermits. He shoved his way free of the group and crossed his arms, glaring down at Grian. “X here is a dumbass and your friends aren’t any better but they still accept me. My gender has never been an issue.”

Grian laughed softly in a mix of shock and delight. He was worried over nothing! God, he was a damned idiot for even _believing _his friends wouldn’t accept him! Yet… fear still hid inside of him. “You… aren’t mad that Xisuma is going to be a dad? You won’t make me get rid of the baby?”

“Why would we? Your body, your choice.” Xisuma only shrugged casually, as if it had been obvious from the start. “Besides, I’m just as much to blame as you. We were _both _drunk as hell and… If you had told me you were pregnant, I would have found a way to break the news gently.” He gentle grabbed Grian’s hand. “Even if I don’t love you in a romantic sense, I’ll help raise my child. It’s the right thing to do, plus I care about you Grian. Even if it was Mumbo’s, Iskall’s, or even Doc’s kid, I’d still help raise it. You’re a hermit and we all love you.”

“I assure you that I’ll take a part in caring for the child,” Joe hummed out as he stepped forward, only glancing at Shy when the apprentice glared at him.

“…I’ll help too.” Python muttered as he spoke but that quickly turned to full energy. “In fact, I’ll be another dad to the little thing!”

The area around Grian soon became filled with the hermits speaking their agreement; Grian couldn’t help but to feel tears well up in his eyes, Shy squeezing his hand in comfort before helping him to his feet. As soon as he was up, Iskall almost tackled him to the ground and twirled him around. “Uncle Iskall will be the best uncle!”

Grian squawked then laughed, looking to Shy. Shy smiled and kissed his forehead as soon as Iskall set him down, which took a good minute or so. “You have a support system, Grian. They love you and I can see why Joe and Python like them so much.”

“As much as I like happy moments-“ Joe said. “The Watchers seem to have a connection to Grian and will most likely keep abusing him until he comes with them, and that’s not a guarantee they’ll stop. They have tortured countless souls and caused the deaths of many. Even the ones that respawn from their attacks are never the same afterwards. I suggest we bring in some extra power to fight them and to capture their souls.”

“Capture their souls?” False tilted her head slightly with her question, her sword in her hand; she must have though there was danger.

Python nodded. “With criminals, we tend to capture their souls to store them until we have the resources to give them a second chance. Often, if they’re out of reach of help, we’ll wipe the soul back to when it first came into existence. Basically, they’d be reborn with no memories and attachments of their past life.”

“So, like reincarnation?” Wels asked. “I figured that was a theory rather than an actual thing.” Python nodded again, leaving Wels clearly confused.

“It’s like that but not quite. Hard to explain…” Python chuckled before turning to Joe. “If we look to capture their souls, Healer might hel-“

“There is no need to bring them into this. They do not handle the intensity of battle well, Python.” Joe scrunched up his face, making a soft ‘_hmmm’ _sound. “I do not want to have any of the aids come but I suppose we do not have much of a choice…”

“Wait. Healer? Aids? What’s going on behind the scenes, guys?” Evil Xisuma’s tone was curt and to the point; he was asking what everyone was things.

“I got this one!” Python almost yelled out as soon as Joe opened his mouth. Joe only nodded and took a step back, muttering something about Python doing well. “Healer is an aid to the Headmaster, leader of the Council! They watch over the major parts of the Healer class! There are…” He counted on his fingers. “5 classes! Warrior, Healer, Informant, Scout, and Negotiator! Their names are self-explanatory, if I’m entirely honest.” He chuckled.

“I suggest we get Grian back to camp and let him rest before we launch into a full explanation of what the Council is and how we came to be members.” Joe nodded and waved Grian over. “Come on. Python and I will give you a proper check up. He needs more training, anyways.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slurs, deadnaming, violence, assault, swearing

“You seem to be okay. In fact, you’re perfectly healthy!” Python was back to his usual, cheery self, all signs of past aggression gone. He actually seemed to be far gentler, like a mother. “Shy did a great job!”

“After we dispose of the Watchers, I’ll see about letting you graduate,” Joe said as he walked in. “I explained to the hermits about us but I suppose you still need to know _something_.” Grian only nodded in response, curiosity getting the better of him.

“I know of the Council a bit and that Shy’s training to be a Warrior but… I’m not sure of much else.”

“Python and I are healers,” Joe started, his voice almost like a soft song. Maybe he was trying to soothe Grian, who had gotten nervous during his check up; he was worried that his child wasn’t developing properly and, despite Python saying otherwise, he was still nervous. “We are essentially doctors with magic, though some of us do not have the skills to be able to use major healing spells. I have been training Python in both mine and the Council’s ways for close to 5 years now. He is set to graduate within the next year or so.”

“What about Shy? When is he going to graduate? In fact, who’s training him? He used to run off weekly to train but he never said with who.”

“Ah, good question. I cannot answer it fully due to privacy reasons but… He started his training around the same time as Python so he should be graduating soon. I have no doubt this upcoming battle could very well lead to a graduation.”

“He was my best friend during training,” Python sweetly hummed out. “He taught me many things and I really do care for him!” Why did Grian feel so jealous at this? From the look in Python’s eyes, it was obvious that the creeper held romantic feelings for the trans male.

“Did you ever figure out who to contact and bring here? To fight the Watchers, I mean.” Grian wanted the subject changed right away, not liking the jealous feeling he got from the realization that Python loved Shy.

“Warrior was the best choice, though…. It’s not a welcome one. Warrior is cruel, almost abusive, and very open about his rather… old fashioned views,” Joe muttered. “He is the strongest of the aids and has proven himself worthy in battle quite a few times.”

“If he tries anything again-“ Joe gently placed a hand over Python’s mouth.

“He is under careful watch and he knows this. I assure you that your father is putting his skills use this time around.” Joe smiled and looked back to Grian before frowning. “However, be wary. Warrior is not a good man. If god has given up on helping anyone, it is him.”

* * *

Grian peeked from his tent and gripped himself upon seeing the tank of a person that was Watcher. Despite seeing him over the past two days, it surely didn’t mean the aid scared him any less. He was tall- almost 7 ½ feet tall, had tan skin that had become slightly darker with exposure to the elements, dark, messy hair, countless scars over every visible part of his skin, and golden Roman inspired armor with a rainbow jewel on his gauntlets. His appearance mixed with his nasty attitude- he often threw around swears like they were going out of style- put every one on edge.

The plan was simple and was going to be executed within the next day or so. Lure the Watchers into a corner and have Warrior deal the final blow after everyone else weakened them. Grian couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. That he was going to be free from the abuse and torture. It helped him tolerate Warrior’s insults a bit more.

Warrior spot Grian and grinned, making the pregnant hermit shudder. “Look. It’s the fucker who doesn’t understand the concept of birth control.” Joe thwapped him in the chest with a stick, making both glare at each other with such intensity that Grian was sure they were about to brawl. “Move, flowering fuck.”

“Might I remind you that you are here only to fight? You have one use and you were the last resort. Remember that before you insult the ones who have a connection to Healer and Headmaster.” Joe glared harder at Warrior, making Grian shrink back and debate running into his tent; the tension was thick enough for some of the hermits outside of their tents to draw their weapons.

“Not my fault the damn tranny got pregnant…” Warrior spat out. Grian jumped when yelling was heard before Python came from seemingly nowhere and kicked Warrior behind the knee, forcing him to buckle to the ground. “I WILL HAVE YOU PUT ON TRIAL FOR THIS-“

“You just called my friend a damned slur! See if that holds up well against Headmaster before you go around threatening banishment!” Python grabbed Warrior b the face and jerked him up. “See if I don’t come after you if you speak a word.” Everyone stared in shock- Grian assumed it had to be that- until Joe gently pushed Python away.

“Calm down, Vi.” Vi? What kind of nickname was that? “Warrior, if you could leave…” Warrior only gave a hard glare before turning and walking to his tent, which was situated away from base camp. Grian ducked back into his own and sat on his bed, running a hand over his stomach.

“Hey, G-man!” Grian jumped when Shy entered the tent, mouth full of beef. “Warrior giving you trouble?” He sat next to the other with a grin. “Yeah, I was shocked when Python kicked the shit outta him! That can be seen as treason but Python can hold his own. Me? Pfft, Info would have my head if I did that! Healer lets Python get away with more than I can.”

“Info? Healer?” Grian sighed and decided to ask more later. “Uh, but what’s the plan? I know we have… some but where do I fit in? I’m… not looking forward to this, Shy. Especially with Warrior being so… hateful.”

“Yeah, he’s always been like that. I hope he retires soon. I hate that fucker. How are you feeling, though?”

“Tired. Bloated. Hungry.” He hadn’t eaten much and the baby pushed on his bladder like all of hell, making him have to pee more than he ever wanted to in his entire life. “Ugh, I wish I could eat without feeling too bloated.”

“Hun, you still have to eat…” Grian looked up to see Python entering the tent. “I brought you some mushroom stew. It’ll be easier on you and still give you much needed nutrients.” Python seemed so different from just a few moments ago. These personality shifts just served to confuse Grian. “Are you faring well?”

“I’m nervous about the upcoming fight, I don’t want my friends getting hurt.” He sighed and noticed Python sit next to him, the bed shifting under his weight.

“Joe and I are going to be on healing duty while Stress, False, and Cub will be working on potions. Everyone else will be fighting. Well, except for Mumbo and Iskall. They’ll be taking you to safety.” Python took out a book and flipped through it, showing Grian his drawings of battle plans and rough drafts of it. “We have to keep you out there just before the fighting, but Mumbo will be with you. We want the Watchers to come out of hiding.”

“…I’ll be safe?” Grian clung tighter to Shy, who rubbed his back in comfort.

“Yes. As soon as they come, you’ll be escorted away and the others will attack.” Python smiled warmly and gently set his hand on Grian’s. Grian nodded and closed his eyes, listening to Python and Shy chat.

“There’s no shame in running if you’re too hurt. Joe and I are Healers for a reason. If Warrior says anything, I’m kicking his ass for you.” Shy laughed and kept talking to Python as Grian began tuning them out. He didn’t want to risk Shy dying in the fight- he wasn’t sure how the other would be affected by respawn considering he wasn’t even meant to be on the server- but, from what little he knew, it was a risk associated with being in the Council.

He traced his hands over his stomach and felt his unborn child move about. How would he even handle the birth? Maybe Python and Joe knew some pain management spells? No matter what, however, Grian knew he had a support system that loved him to death.

* * *

Grian clung tightly to Mumbo as he walked into the less dense savannah biome. He knew the Watchers were near due to the torturous nightmares he had last night. Everyone assured him that it’d be over soon, but that didn’t stop him from stressing himself out to the point where he couldn’t keep food down.

“It’ll be okay…” Mumbo whispered, the taller hermit rubbing his friend’s back in comfort. “We’re almost there…”

Grian nodded and began their plan, speaking a little louder than what he was used to, but still enough to make it seem real. “I’m sorry, Mumbo. I can’t change who I am…”

Mumbo pretended to be angry at Grian, stomping his foot and glaring at the small hermit. “You lied to us, Grian! We would have accepted you but you lied to us! Is there anything else you’re hiding from your friends?”

“I don’t see why it should matter! We all have our secrets, Mumbo!” He gave some fake tears and backed away a few steps. “I’m sorry that you’re a dick who can’t accept that we all need some privacy and I should have to out myself to gain your approval!”

“Fine! Don’t come back to base camp! I’ll make sure everyone knows you’re a filthy, lying, freak.” Mumbo turned and stormed back to the dense taiga biome.

Despite knowing it was bait to draw the Watchers in, Grian still felt that those words might hold some truth. He did lie. He was a freak. Sensing their energy, Grian turned to face the Watchers. “…I guess you guys were right,” he muttered.

“Of course we were, Ruby.” Mirror walked over to Grian and smiled. “Come home with us. Your child will be well cared for.”

“…I will.”

“Good choice,” Flare sharply stated. They turned to open a portal back to Evo but Grian ran to the taiga, forcing them to give chase.

“NOW!” Grian screamed. Mumbo and Iskall grabbed him as the rest of the hermits plus Shy and Warrior ambushed the Watchers. He was all but dragged to an obsidian box under ground and it was sealed with an iron door plus more obsidian. Now sure that he was safe, Grian tried to relax.

“It’ll be alright, man. I have no doubt everyone can kick some ass!” Iskall smiled. “We’re all here for you.”

“We won’t let the Watchers hurt you ever again!” Mumbo nodded as he spoke. “Tell you what. After this, you can have my mustache for a week.”

Grian laughed and hugged both of his friends. “Nah. Just… let’s wait until the baby is born…” He felt happy despite the battle going on about a hundred blocks away. Everything was going to be okay.

Right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay. I've been dealing with some heavy, heavy stuff lately and it's been hell on all of us. Here's the carefully reread and revised chapter.  
TW: Blood, implied death

Pacing. It was all he could do in the obsidian box as Mumbo and Iskall tried to convince Grian to rest. “Everyone will be fine. They’ll respawn.”

“Yes, but the Watchers change people when they respawn. They can kill you if they want b-but… They just… They like to mess with your mind! Slowly drive you insane!” Grain gripped himself and tried to hold back a sob that had formed. “I never wanted to do any of that when I became one of them! I never wanted to hurt anyone b-but… They…” He hiccupped and collapsed to his knees, his two friends rushing to him to comfort the terrified and trembling male. “I can’t h-have another Taurtis…”

He stood up- he almost fell again- and stumbled to the iron door safeguarded with more obsidian, starting to mine through it. “I have to check, guys! It’s been almost 2 hours!”

“Not on my watch, Grian!” Iskall grabbed him, dragging him back to Mumbo, who helped hold him in comfort. “How about I check? I’m pretty good at combat and, no offense, but I’m not pregnant.”

“You look it…” Grian joked somewhat meekly, making the chubby hermit cackle.

“Alright, alright. Fair point. I _do_ need to lose weight. But that’ll matter later. Right now, I’m poking my head out for a few and giving you an update.” He mined through the obsidian and walked out the iron door, his footsteps fading into the distance as he followed what Grian assumed to be a trail the struggle and blood that came with battle.

“I’m worried, Mumbo.” Grian buried his face into his best friend’s chest, staying there for a while. “What if someone gets killed? Too hurt? Changed when they respawn?” He couldn’t describe the sickening feeling he got in his chest.

“They’ll be fine. Trust m-“

“Iskall hasn’t even come back yet!” Grian whimpered loudly and broke away from Mumbo, grabbing his friend’s sword and going towards the door. “Something’s not right.”

“Woah, woah, woah. Calm down, Grian!” Mumbo tried to grab him but he jerked away and gave the best glare he could.

“I _have to check. _Iskall’s taking too long. Please.” He tried his best puppy dog eyes, looking up at his friend and watching the discomfort slowly fill his features as Mumbo tried to avert his gaze.

Mumbo sighed. “Fine, but please stay close.” He led Grian to the iron door and both exit the obsidian box, Grian taking his time to observe the cave it had been hidden in as they came up to the overworld. It seemed so bright compared to the dimness of his safety. “Iskall is going to kill me…” Mumbo muttered as he held Grian close.

They came upon the battlefield- or former battlefield- and Grian’s breath hitched in his throat with how much blood there was. Wels and Jevin were resting under a tree, health potions in hand and Jevin attempting to stop Wels from bleeding with splash potions. “Are you two okay?” Grian asked as he ran up to them.

“Y-yes. We are.” Wels hissed in pain as Jevin cleaned some of the wound with water. The slime muttered a quick apology and went back to using healing potions as Wels chugged down one. “The battle has moved on. We were not the only ones who had the retreat.” Wels jerked his head towards the distance, were Grian could see who appeared to be Team ZIT sheltering under an overhang.

Something wasn’t right. Grian broke free from Mumbo and took off running, following the still crackling magic and signs of struggle littering the ground. “What ever happened to staying closing?!” Mumbo ran after him. “Grian!”

The sickening feeling just got worse and worse as smoke rising from the direction of his village caught his attention, as well as the metallic smell of blood becoming even stronger. His wings flapped out of sheer instinct, though the got him nowhere in his panic; he would be unable to fly anyways. Something _had _to be wrong! It was the only explanation.

He ran past Iskall and False, scaring Iskall and making him drop the health potion he was giving to False. “Grian!” The Avarian looked back to see Mumbo trip beside Iskall and faceplant onto the ground, ending the chase. He ran and ran until he spotted Flare, who was hissing and biting at Warrior until the man shoved a sword through the Watcher’s chest; the weapon glowed brightly before turning Flare to ash, a glowing soul all that was left.

Warrior grabbed it and took out a device that looked much like Shy’s, though far bulkier. One end opened up and magic came from it, grabbing the soul and dragging it inside before closing up again. He noticed Grian and grinned, a tooth or two missing. He had massive damage to his armor and blood dripping from various wounds- even one of his head- but seemed like he wasn’t too damaged. Grian would have much rather him be hurt more but… Well, that certainly didn’t matter much.

“Ah, the pregnant one,” Warrior muttered, short of breath and gripping his head. “They have been taken care of. That old friend of yours… The gray haired one? He took care of Mirror. Not sure how.”

“Where’s Shy? Xisuma? Everyone?” Grian looked around quickly.

“Uh… mostly everyone is alive. Even the flowering fucks. Though their attention is divided.” He motioned to Python healing False while Joe tried to heal Ex and Keralis at the same time. Grian ran past them and scanned the injured hermits- some of who were standing and drinking health potions- until he found Xisuma.

Xisuma was laying on the ground with his armor damaged to the point where it was loosely hanging on his body. His clothes seemed more blood than cloth but his breathing was somewhat stable. “Xisuma!” Grian crouched down to the father of his child and gently shook him. Xisuma opened his eyes and smiled.

“G-ar-reee-an…” Grian paused before laughing and hugging the admin, tears running down his face. He helped Xisuma sit up.

“X-e-uma-void!”

“Listen… Joe healed me but… There’s only so much one can do for Shy…” Xisuma crawled over to Shy, who had lost his right arm and leg, as well as massive trauma to his head and chest. Grian covered his mouth and gasped as Xisuma tossed a splash potion of health on him. His wounds would need countless potions just to survive, let alone recover.

“I-I…” Grian crouched down and hesitantly touched Shy’s shoulder. “Shy? Come on…” Shy groaned in pain, making Grian jerk his head to Joe and Python. “GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND HELP SHY! THE OTHERS ARE HEALED ENOUGH!”

They looked to each other and realized Grian was right. The others were stable. Both Council members ran over and focused all of their energy in mending what they could on Shy. “Please. Don’t go…”

* * *

Grian sighed and laid his head next to Shy’s barely moving body; the other had been in an unstable state since the attack a week ago and there was talk of transferring him to the Council so he could be better cared for. It seemed like he’d never stabilize without them. He didn’t want to leave Shy’s side. Xisuma entered the room, making Grian turn his head and sigh loudly. “What do you want?” His tone was a little harsh but he chose to ignore it, exhaustion making his every piece of being ache in his premature grief and lack of proper food.

Xisuma kneeled down next to the trans male; he was armorless thanks to it being too damaged from the fight to repair, forcing him to have to create new armor. “It’s time for your check up, you know.”

“I’ll do it later, Xisuma.” He barley glanced at the admin but he could see the worry on his face. The usual butchering of his name just didn’t seem to want to come to Grian.

“Shy will live. Joe’s preparing to get him some more help soon. But, you need to make sure you and our child are okay. You’ve been under an extreme amount of stress lately and that’s not good for your body.” Xisuma helped Grian up and guided him away from Shy, taking him to Joe’s tent at their base camp. Python and Joe waved at him with a smile, Joe burying himself into paperwork as Python guided Grian to a bed and motioned for him to lift his sweater.

The check up was fairly normal, Python’s magic coming along wonderfully and seeming near flawless, though he did give Grian a small shock once or twice by mistake. “Sorry, love,” Python muttered softly. “You seem to be alright, if a bit stressed. But, we are able to tell you the gender of the child, if you so wish.”

“Your pick if you want to know, Greeeian.” Xisuma smiled and rubbed Grian’s back.

“…I do kind of want to know. Mind telling me, Python?”

Python nodded and concentrated his magic, closing his eyes to presumably concentrate better. “I’m sensing a baby girl!” He opened his eyes and gave a soft smile when Xisuma gently hugged Grian. “Congratulations!”

“…Xisuma. I know you’re the dad but… if when Shy goes to the Council and… if he doesn’t quite make it… Can we have her middle name be Shy?” Grian looked to the father of his child; the one who had started this… well, not quite pleasant but not quite horrible mess.

“Yes. I think that’d be perfect. Now, let’s go say goodbye to Shy and wish him a speedy recovery at the Council.” Xisuma smiled and led Grian to the makeshift medical tent, where Joe had gone off to not too long before. Hopefully, Shy would be safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Being strong was hard. Being strong proved to be the toughest thing ever for Grian. Shy’s condition has taken a turn for the worse after only a few days at the Council and rumor had it that his heart stopped twice. Well, rumor was eavesdropping on Joe and Python as they spoke. It was a depressing outlook and hurt Grian as if Shy was a loved one. Hell, if Grian could feel romantic love, he was sure Shy would be his; but this friendship and odd, strong bond was just as intense as to what he imagined romance to be like.

“Are you ready for the trip, Grian?” The Avairan looked up to see Keralis- of all people- standing at the opening of Grian’s half destroyed base; rebuilding was hard and even more so when you hardly had the energy to get out of bed. “Joe and Python are waiting for you.”

“…I suppose so.” He stood up from his resting place and walked to the other, feet almost dragging against the ground. “…Have you ever been to the Council before?”

“Yes. To visit a friend, like you’re doing now. But…” Keralis shook his head.. “It doesn’t matter now. He’s gone.” He turned and began to walk away, giving one final look to Grian. “Be careful of who you trust when it comes to Python. He’s… not quite all right. Surprised you haven’t noticed it with in the 2 months since the attack.” With that, he shot off into the sky with his elytra.

Fear coursed through the trans male but he still climbed up to the entrance of his base and hopped into a boat, rowing towards the shopping district. Could Python really be trusted? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice other than _to _trust him on his trip to visit Shy in the Council.

* * *

Grain stuck close to Joe as they entered a portal leading to what seemed to be a hub; the bustling city with countless people and species left Grian in awe. Shops lined the streets, some vendors joking with Council members; said Council members had so many varying features that Grian wasn’t even sure that they were real. Some were walking, some slithering, and some even flying.

His daughter kicked his bladder and jerked his attention to Joe as he began to speak. “On the way to the hospital, you and I could grab something to eat. Some goodies might help your mental health.” Joe reached into his inventory and took out a small bag with the sounds of coins rattling inside. “I have some extra money on me.”

Python bounded ahead before turning and walking backwards as the duo began to move forward. “I don’t know about you, but I love the little puffs that the one shop near the hospital sells!”

“You… do realize those are for Pokemon?” Joe cocked an eyebrow, pointing out a small, yellow mouse like creature at the shop with a human. “They’re not good for you, Pyth.”

“Ah, just call them my guilty pleasure! Plus, you don’t _have _to have a Pokemon to buy them.” He cackled and took out a wallet. “I might buy some-“

“No. Go ahead and make sure they have Shy ready for us. You can grab something after.” The way Python pouted made Grian doubt Keralis’s words. Python acted almost like a little kid sometimes and he just… Seemed completely harmless. Was Keralis wrong about the creeper?

“Fiiiine.” Python raced ahead and waved to some of the shop keeps as he went to the hospital. “Meet me there in a few minutes!”

Joe gently grabbed Gian’s hand and tugged him towards a vendor. “Python’s prone to overdoing it on sweets. But, I’m sure those cravings are a pain for you.”

He was right. Grian had been craving salt for the past month and, while some items such as cooked pork did have a hint of it, it was never enough. “I could go for something salty.” Joe nodded and walked up to a vendor, waving and greeting her.

“Two pretzels, please.” The shop owner, who was some sort of alien like creature that reminded Grian of turtles mixed with phantoms and creepers, grabbed the food and Joe paid, taking it to Grian. “Eat up. You need your strength considering it’s been hard to get you to eat lately.” 

Grian nodded and obeyed silently, knowing Joe would not take no for an answer; it was hard to eat when depressed. The first bite was amazing; it made Grian wish they had something like this back on Hermitcraft! He savored every bite and eventually finished when they reached what Grian assumed to be the hospital.

Python was talking to a tall woman with red, wavy hair, clouded blue eyes, and a light blue sleeveless dress and a rainbow wristband. “It’s been a while, Mom.”

“How are you friends, sweetie?” The woman looked absoliutely nothing like Grian’s creeper friend, making Grian forget about adoption for a few moments. Her voice was as sweet a scookies and smooth as quartz blocks. “I hope things have been getting better than they were a few months ago.”

“They’re all recovering wonderfully! I’ve been using my magic to check up on them! After all, I should be graduated by now.” He turned when he noticed Grian and Joe. “Oh! Meet my mom, Grian! They’re an aid!”

“I am Healer,” She said as she gave a small bow. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I assume you wish to see Shy?”

“Yes, m’am. I haven’t seen him in 2 months and… I miss him.”

Healer blinked once before they chuckled. “Darling, I don’t have a gender. All of my children call me mom due to my caring nature but, if you must refer to me as something, please just use my name or they/them pronouns.” They stretched and smiled. “Come with me. I’ll take you to Shy.”

All four began to walk to the elevator, the small space feeling too confined for Grain’s tastes. “So… Uhm, you’re Python’s mom?” Grian felt awkward but, if they preferred to be called a mother, then so be it. “You two don’t look very alike…”

“Yes, my partner found him wander the woods of an area he was investigating. I helped raise him alongside my other child. I may be unable to bear children of my own but I do no quite mind; Python and Aries have given me the fulfillment I needed.” They pat Python’s head, making him turn red.

“Not in front of my friend…” Healer only chuckled at Python’s protests. “Uhm, so, Grian! You’re new here and I was wondering if you had any questions!”

“I’m more worried over Shy rather than what’s going on, if I’m entirely honest.”

“That is understandable,” Joe muttered as they exit the elevator. “Come on. If my memory is correct, Shy’s room is under the number 3155.” Healer only nodded in response and let Joe lead the way to Shy’s room, all four entering.

Shy had a robotic right half, plus some of his chest. He was poking at it and messing with the intricate technology before spotting Grian and smiling. “G-man!”

“Shy!” Grian raced forward and Shy was quick to greet him, though he limped. “You’re alive! And you’re a cyborg- like Doc!”

“Only way they could keep me alive, man.” Shy kissed Grian’s forehead, making the hermit realize that he had missed such a soft gesture. “I feel pretty fucking awesome and even more so now that I can see you!”

“Does that mean you can come back with me?” Grian was excited, to say the least. “I can’t lose you. You’re the only one who understands… Well, the trans experience.”

“I’ll have to put Shy on an on-call status for him to be able to stay with you. That is how Joe and Python were able to come to your world and remain. That will take quite a bit of paperwork, not to mention the physical therapy Shy will need before even thinking of leaving the Council hub.”

* * *

Grian gasped softly and gripped his stomach, ignoring the pains he was having. Well, trying to. 2 more months of being apart from Shy had stressed Grian to the point of having more false contractions, if that was even possible. Could stress influence such a thing? “…Think Shy will be okay with becoming a member?” Grian asked as Xisuma walked up to him.

“He wouldn’t be coming here today if he wasn’t. He’s been excited, I’m sure of it.” He hugged Grian, looking at him quizzically when Grian winced at another pain. Before Xisuma could say anything, a portal opened up and Shy came through first, followed by Joe and Python. Shy’s right eye had to be removed later on and more of his chest, thus resulting in even more robotics; at least the robotic eye was a nice shade of blue.

Both of the transmen stared at each other before Joe nodded, both running to each other and hugging the best they could with Grian’s rather large stomach. “I heard you graduated!”

“Yeah! Python did too! We’re full on Warriors and Healers now!” He puffed out his chest and kissed Grian’s forehead. “Python waited for me. Which, again, thanks, man.” He looked to Python and smiled, the creeper purring and turning red.

“I was scared that you wouldn’t want to come anymore. I mean, the baby’s due any day now and… Well, none of us have ever raised a kid before.” He gripped his partner, who only stroked his hair and sighed softly.

“Ah, we have people. _You _have people. We all love you.” Shy smiled as Xisuma murmured an agreement. “See? Even the green armor guy- by the way, glad you got your shit repaired- agrees.” Grian giggled and hugged Shy tightly, gasping at another pain. “…Alright, come home and you’re having pains? Ah, let’s get them checked out, man.”

“I’ll be fine-“

“You’ll be fine as soon as we get you checked out. Now, chop chop. Let’s go, already!”

* * *

“Hey, little one.” Grian muttered softly and held the crying and whimpering newborn close. Xisuma sat beside the bed Grian had given birth on, both crying in disbelief and joy. Xisuma had actually been the first one to hold Grian’s daughter, being the father and all, resulting in him breaking down into happy sobs about how he loved her. “Welcome to the world… You’re awake.”

She looked so much like Xisuma with emerald green eyes and brown hair, small, gray-brown wings fluttering on her back and covered in downy, baby feathers. It comforted Grian to groom them with his clawed hands. “She still needs a name,” Xisuma pointed out. “Think we’ll go with what we agreed on?”

Mumbo entered the room, with Iskall and Shy quick to follow. “Everybody really wants to see you but we assumed you wouldn’t want the room crowded.” Grian nodded his thanks to Mumbo; this was, after all, his not-so-secret-anymore room. The one he had slept in before everyone found out of his birth gender. It was small, secluded, and dark enough to comfort Grian and baby.

“Have you decided on a name for the little girl?” Iskall asked loudly, making Shy playfully shove him to quiet him down, pointing out how easily he echoed.

“Xeumavoided have been talking for the past day and… We like the name Emerald.” Grian smiled; as much as he once hated being Ruby, it was once who he was. Denying that would be denying the trials he faced growing up and the events that made him who he was. A similar name for his daughter was a nice callback to that, and he’d be sure to tell her his story and love her no matter who or what she identified as.

* * *

Everyone took to Emerald well, especially TFC. He became “Pawpaw Tin-Tin” the day she began to associate names with people. The 3 year old seemed to love him the most out of the hermits that hadn’t been directly involved with her raising. A season had passed, though everyone joked that Emerald made Season 6 last far longer than it needed to.

Emerald toddled about as Shy chased after her; both males- plus Python and Joe- had assumed fatherly roles with her, all five of the males becoming some form of “daddy” to the hybrid child. Shy let Xisuma take after the ever so active toddler and walked to Grian, panting loudly. “Holy _shit. _She has the energy of a thousand speed potions.

“Not too loud. She already knows ‘fuck’ from Ex.” Grian chuckled at the memory of the ‘evil’ twin screaming the word until Emerald learned it, earning a punch from Xisuma himself. “But, that’s besides the point. You really love her, huh?”

“Well, duh. I was part of her life for a good while. Well, while she was developing. Then I _raised _her. I love my baby girl!”

“…Do you ever regret meeting me? Coming here and leaving your old life behind?”

“Nada. Not even gonna let you think of that shit. I love it here! My… biological mother is…” He shuffled in place. “Dead. She went missing and we think she’s dead. I haven’t had the best life after that so Hermitcraft is a really good place for me. Happiest I’ve been.”

Everyone jumped when a portal opened and Joe stumbled out, covered in countless wounds- some massive enough to require all of the health potions they could get. Xisuma grabbed Emerald and yelled something about regen and health potions as Joe collapsed. “What happened?! Where’s Python?! You two were on a mission together!”

“P-python’s… He’s dead!”


End file.
